A Monument of Seaweed
by IsolatedWilderness
Summary: 'Annabeth Chase. I can't believe you.'When Annabeth enrolls into Goode High School,she immediately begins to get bullied and it isn't ordinary bullying,not when it involves weapons. After 2 years of bullying,and Percy turning a blind eye,Annabeth can't take it,not anymore.Why did the miracle happen when it was too late?Will a flower bloom in the midst of war? Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**Hey, IsolatedWilderness here. This is my first Fanfiction, so no flames if possible. That is, only if my writing is super bad. Constructive criticism and positive feedback is okay. But can I get my first ever review?**

**This story is way off the timeline of Percy and Annabeth. It is a totally random story. Annabeth lives in New York with her step-mom (no father) and Percy is with Sally, also NYC. Percy is 14 and Annabeth is 13. They both attend Goode High School. However, Annabeth is new. And they might be out of character, because it's my first time writing.**

I-Annabeth

**_I was_** walking down the street, going out for my daily morning walk. I had, of course, brought along my trusty dagger. After Tartarus, I had always felt watched, and was suspicious of everyone. I know, I know. The great Annabeth Chase, insecure? Well, I **bet** that you wouldn't be able to even stay sane! I only did because Percy was there with me. We endured a lot, I repeat, a lot in that hellhole. But here I am, safe and sound. That is, as safe as a demigod can get, especially a well known daughter of Athena. And you can't expect me to not have any side effects, too. These 'side effects' included: The feeling of someone watching you and constantly checking behind your back, as I believe I have mentioned before. A more serious one was flashbacks. They make me relieve horrible experiences, and to other people, I appear insane. Why? Because I always end up breathing hard with tears dripping down my cheeks.

Anyways, as I was saying, I was walking down the street, my dagger strapped across my waist. The mortals would not see it, thanks to the Mist. I turned right, heading in the direction of the park that was near my house. I stated to jog, which might have been running for mortals. The perks of a demigod. I jogged down the slight slope, which leveled out quickly. I soon reached the park, which always amazed me whenever I went. The green grass sparkled from the morning dew, and the pavement was milky white. The metal railings glinted in the sunlight. These railings led up to the immense playground. The swings creaked back and forth as the child on it swung her legs. The slide was long and winding, enough to make me very slightly dizzy.

I made my way over to the pavement, which was separated from the playground by the grass. It was then when I encountered a dracaena.

**Thank you for reading this! Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**I want reviews! *Pouts* Please review, peoples. Anyways, this is Chapter 2 of A Monument of Seaweed. Enjoy! ****J**

II-Annabeth

Okay. I admit I panicked. I panicked and stood frozen for a moment. Just enough time for the dracaena to lunge at me, with its claws outstretched. I came back to my senses and dove to the side. Rapidly, I gripped my sheathed dagger and drew it out. The dracaena snarled at the sight of it. But undeterred by the she-demon, I danced forwards and jabbed at her neck. She leaped back, my blade barely scraping her scales. I braced myself and ran at her. We engaged in a fight. It was like a sword dance. An elegant, yet deadly and dangerous fight. _Annabeth_, my mind yelled, _what are you spouting right now! Concentrate!_ So I complied and dashed abruptly towards the dracaena, who was surprised. I slid my dagger across her neck, which resulted in her blowing up. I was covered in a layer of sand-y stuff, which also made me cough.

I brushed the sand off, and cleaned my dagger with my already soiled clothes. I then sheathed it and started on my way back home, not really in the mood to walk.

When I reached my house, I quickly devised a plan so that my step-mom wouldn't be suspicious of the sand. I'll say that I stumbled and fell on the grass, which was somehow covered in sand. _Yeah_, my mind rejoined again, _that'll definitely work_. Great, now I was talking with myself. Shaking my head, I entered the house. The smell of cookies wafted through the house.

"Mom?" I yelled. "I'm back." When she didn't reply, I immediately knew that she was in the backyard.

When I stepped in the shower, the water was burning hot. It scalded my body, and I hurriedly adjusted it. I washed the sand off my body and washed myself. I dressed in a simple T-shirt with jeans, and it was already time to get ready for school. I mentally berated myself for forgetting. It was my first day of school, the school with Percy! Yeah, you guessed it, Goode High. I fixed my hair into a ponytail and swiftly packed my bag. I decided to leave a note for mom, because I really needed to go. Although our house was a few minutes away, I wasn't going to be late for the first day of school. I closed the front door and ran to the gate of Goode High.

As I stepped in, I realized that I would have to go to the principal to get my schedule. I jogged towards where I hoped was the principal's office, my bag thumping up and down on my back. Luckily, it was the principal that greeted me with a warm smile. I instantly calculated that he was a nice person.

"Hello. You must be Annabeth. My name is Alex Stuart, but you can just call me Alex." He said to me. As he said this, he handed a piece of paper, which was my schedule. I accepted it with the kindest smile I could muster.

"Thank you." I said back. This marked the day I first started getting bullied, although I didn't know it right now.

Because I trusted Percy to protect me.

I walked down the hallway, people whispering to their friends, some looking at me. No doubt that it was about how I was the freshman of the school. But I ignored them, because I was looking for my locker, number 26. When I found it, I opened it and carefully arranged my things inside. After, I glanced at my schedule and saw that I had Mathematics first. I set off towards a different set of buildings, which I saw from the map attached, that held the Mathematics classroom.

When I arrived, I saw that only a few people were there, with the teacher. I sat down on a random spot, and set my stuff out. I planned, while organizing, that I would surprise Percy instead of telling him. I had a feeling that he would be here too. The bell rang, signifying the start of school. Everyone was hushed, waiting for the teacher to start. I looked around, and noticed one seat that was empty. I felt a strange sinking feeling, thinking that I was wrong, that Percy wouldn't be here. But that was proved wrong, because the said raven haired, bright green-eyed boy had slammed the door open, breathless.

"Sorry I'm late" he said in that deep voice I had come to love. After he had uttered those words, girls started squealing. I felt a boiling anger start to form. These stupid girls wanted _my _Percy? How dare they? Then, it turned to cold anger at Percy, when I found that he actually smirked. The smirk that I thought he only directed at me. I fought the urge to cry, and instead stared at him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**Please review! I'm happy that I even got views, but reviews would be absolutely FANTASTIC! So please..um..review. Thank you! Enjoy chapter 3.**

III-Annabeth

He didn't notice me. I looked down at my feet, saddened and angry at the same time. How could he betray me? Of course this would happen to me. The Fates just loved to jeopardize my life, don't they? I shuffled my feet.

Percy smirked again, his special lopsided one. I couldn't resist it. His eyes glimmered and sparkled mischievously, and his forever messy jet black hair was spike up. He wore a blue T-shirt and short pants. His lips were pink, and I fantasized softly kissing them.

NO, NO, NO. No, Annabeth. You are supposed to be angry at him. Aloof and cold towards him now. You can think those thoughts. As I zoned out, I didn't see how Percy had taken the seat beside her. Nor did I see how Percy was constantly glancing at her every few seconds. When the bell rang, meaning the end of class, Percy stood up and tapped me on the shoulder.

"Are you okay? You seem to be sad, looking at the ground and all." I jerked up, startled, before my head went down again.

"No." Was the short and stiff reply that Percy was given. Part of the reason for this was because I didn't want Percy knowing it was me, and the other was because I didn't particularly want to talk to him. I ran away from him, not wanting to see his face. Little did I know, running made him more curious.

I wandered down the hallway, thinking of how Percy betrayed me. Maybe I should give him another chance? I mean, I did only see him smirking. _But, maybe he was only pretending that he loved you. Maybe, at school, he is the bad boy that everybody wants. _My mind reasoned. I arrived to the conclusion that I would disguise myself and wait and see.

I accidentally ran into a girl that was a few centimeters taller than me. I could tell that she had applied layers of lip gloss/lipstick and had caked makeup on her face. She was one of those cliché phony girls in movies. I deduced all of that in a split second. She shrieked and frantically brushed off her coat as if I had cooties or something.

"Hey, girl, I saw that you were talking to Percy. Don't go near him, because he's mine. I have been dating him for 8 months now, and you will not get in our way." This stunned me, and it was enough for her to shove me onto the ground, resulting in laughter directed at me. I flushed tomato red, and everyone laughed even louder. It was infuriating. Not wanting to cause a ruckus on my first day, I tried to walk past her. But she stepped in my way, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Let me get this straight. You won't touch him, unless you want to die. Got that?" She said. I didn't do anything but mutely nod. Not as if I wanted him anymore. But she suddenly punched me. Right where I was stabbed protecting Percy. Did I mention that the flashbacks included the Battle of Manhattan?

I doubled over, gasping, and fell on the floor. My body convulsed and I opened my mouth in a silent scream. The hallway was deathly quiet as the crowd watched the girl kick and punch me. As each punch hit me, I remembered the pain of the poison that racked my body as I struggled against it to live. I closed my eyes and plunged completely into the flashback. I had been stabbed and Percy had taken me to the Empire State Building. I felt each and every stab from the poison and my body was moving.

**Thank you for reading! Once again, please review. It means so much to me! I have yet to see my first review. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**Hey guys I noticed I had view but no reviews. Why you no review for me? Please, please review. I love that you have actually bothered to check out this story, I am super duper grateful. But, I haven't seen my first review yet. Reviews would be awesome. Anyways, here is Chapter 4 of A Monument of Seaweed! Also, I decided to time skip. This is near the end of the day.**

IV-Annabeth

**_Now, I'm _**sure that I will die soon. The pain is unbearably agonizing. My vision has gone hazy and I close my eyes. A voice breaks through the fog that had started to shroud me.

"Hey! What are you _doing_?" The fog recedes and I can just make out Percy. My mind is thrashing, trying to get my body to twitch, or move. I lift my head up, and even that took enormous effort. This is it. I am revealing myself to Percy. Percy widens his eyes in surprise, and his mouth is opening and closing as he takes in the scene. If not for the circumstances, I would have commented on how he looks so similar to a fish.

Then, his eyes land on me. His eyes are open even more, if that's possible. He ran towards me and touched my face.

"Annabeth? Is that you?"

I don't answer.

"Annabeth. Was the girl I talked to at the end of Mathematics you?" He pleads for me to answer, but I stay mute. He sighs, and then stands up. He faces the person that I knew was Agatha, by listening to the whispers. Agatha faces Percy as well, an emotionless look on her face.

"What were you doing, Agatha? Why were you punching her?" Percy asks. I am a bit disappointed that he just referred to me as 'her'. I sit up, touching the bruises that were starting to form.

"She was trying to take you from me, Percy. She was getting in the way." She says, fake sweetness dripping off her words. Percy snorts.

"Getting in the way of what? And I never belonged to you in the first place." Agatha's face is now a mask of anger and irritation. She flips her hair and huffs.

"Percy, you will regret this. And you, my dear Annabeth? Watch your back." She says this with venom. She then proceeds to stalk off. Percy swivels around, but I scrambled up and hobbled away as fast as I could. There was no way I could talk to him. He chases me and I limp faster, but I am no match for him. Sighing, I look at him.

"What, Percy? Why won't you just leave me alone? Like you did in the morning? Went off to smile that beautiful, lopsided smirk of yours at other girls?" I didn't care about the traitorous tears that streamed down my face. "I trusted you Percy. Agatha said that you were dating her for 8 months. And you know what Percy? I believe her. When were you planning on telling me? Was this your plan? To lead me along? Well, it worked."

"Annabeth, I-"I cut him off.

"Y-you knew that it was my first day today." My voice cracked. "Yet you didn't come. You didn't even recognize your own girlfriend, Percy. I want to make this official, Percy. I want to break up with you. We don't know each other."

"Annabeth, let me explain. Agatha was lying." Percy desperately said.

"How do I know that you aren't, too? Did you even know that I suffered from flashbacks from Tartarus, still? I endure the exact same pain about 3 times a day."

"Did you know that I did, too Annabeth?" Percy snapped back this time.

"Sorry, didn't have enough time to know that, because you were off **flirting** with other girls at free period. I'm not blind, Percy."

It struck him speechless.

**Did you like this chapter? If you did, please review. If you didn't, well, still review. I need reviews! Bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Hey guys it's IsolatedWilderness. I want to thank you for my first reviews! I actually felt as if I was flying! And for the reviews I will write an extra long chapter! Enjoy!**

V-Annabeth

Percy's face was riddled with guilt, so much that I almost forgave him. But then, of course my hubris just had to get in the way. Typical that my fatal flaw stopped me from reaching out to my former boyfriend. In the time that he was rendered speechless, I slipped away, tears still slipping down freely. I didn't turn back.

I was running down to the lockers to grab my stuff and get ready for the end of the day. My bag was in there safe and sound. My dagger was still where I packed it, so I swung it on my back and approached the gate. The bell rang and students dashed for the door. I just pushed myself through the crowd and walked on the pavement, staring at the ground morosely. When I neared the house, I slammed the door open after unlocking it. I didn't bother to tell my step-mom that I was home. Instead, I plodded over to my room. I shut the door quietly behind me, all of my anger gone, leaving a cold, hard and empty shell. My usually bright eyes were dull and uninviting; my hair was a mess, the ponytail pulled out. I had bruises and cuts all over my arms and legs, and my face was pale.

I stumbled onto my bed and buried my body under the covers. The tears came bursting out, my walls gone. I can't believe that I was sobbing because of a school bully, and that Percy and I had broken up. The tiniest amount of make-up I had applied was ruined.

I didn't react to the door creaking open and my step-mom entering. She wrapped her arms around me, and I felt secure, as if they were walls that protected me from the world. I was thankful to my step-mom, but I wanted to be alone so that I could collect myself. I was the calm, cool and collected Annabeth Chase. I wouldn't cry, I was surrounded by walls that nobody could break. I won't cave in.

I asked my step-mom if I could have some 'alone time' and she agreed. She stepped outside and closed the door. I grabbed a tissue from the box that was on my table, and dabbed my eyes. I took pieces of clothing from my drawers and went to the bathroom. I stripped and stepped into the shower. I turned the shower on, relishing the feeling of water running down my body. I imagined all of my worries going down the drain, accompanying the drops of water. I was probably in the shower for 15 minutes. I finally stopped the cascading water and dried and dressed myself. My face was raw and my lips were cracked and dried. I sat on my bed and took out a book.

**A/N, I'll try my best on Percy, but I am not sure if I can incorporate his personality that well.**

-Percy

I swear (on Styx, but not aloud of course.), I didn't notice Annabeth. Everyone wore a T-shirt and jeans. I was late because mom was fussing over me because it was 'the first day of school for my baby boy!' I forgot the way to Mathematics, so of course I was late. I didn't have time.

_Sure, Percy. Whatever floats your boat._ My mind retorted.

All of this was running through my brain, when Annabeth ran away. Because of the shock and pain, even my ADHD brain didn't register the movement, and it was too late to chase after her. I racked my brain to think of where she could've gone, and then the bell rang. Oh, yeah! It was the end of school! Wow, nice going Percy. I sprinted towards the lockers, grabbed my stuff and shot off towards the school gates. I actually planned something, which is super duper rare.

I was going to drop off my stuff at home, tell my mom that I was going out with my friends right now, and then go to Annabeth's. I deem this a BRILLIANT plan.

So, step 1. Drop my stuff at home. Okay. Right. I hopped on my bike and rode home. I carefully snuck in, because I reckon it would be easier for me. But the Fates had doomed with bad luck. My mom saw me.

"H-hey mom, I'm going out with my friends." Damn me for mixing up my words. Surprisingly, she didn't notice.

"My baby boy has grown up!" She cooed. Ugh, mom is so annoying sometimes.

"I just came to drop off my stuff, mom. I'll be gone in a minute." And true to my word, I did.

"Love you mom! Bye!" I called out. I felt kind of guilty for lying to her, but she would understand. It was for Annabeth.

Now step 2 of the BRILLIANT plan. Over to Annabeth's house. I rode my bike, and soon I was in front of her house. I wondered if she was even here. Or if she had told her step-mom. That would be a major obstacle. She was pretty nice, but was overprotective of Annabeth. Would she let me see her, or would she kick me out? Well, you don't know if you don't try, and I am usually impulsive. Why not now?

I knocked on the door.

Her step-mom answered it, and my luck held out. There was a kind of weariness in her eyes, and caution was obvious. But still, she didn't boot me on my ass. That was a good thing. She opened the door, as a gesture to enter. I did so and made my way up to Annabeth's room. I knocked on the door again, but she didn't answer.

"Annabeth? It's me, Percy. Please answer the door." I said. She didn't reply, nor come out. I hesitantly opened the door. Annabeth was lying on her bed, reading a book.

"What do you want, Percy? Have you come to break my heart again? Sorry to break it to you, actually, I'm not, but you can't. So I would definitely appreciate it if you take it upon yourself to just get out of my room." She finished. I could feel my heart slowly cracking into tiny little pieces as she said the words.

"Annabeth, what I said at the school was true. I never belonged to Agatha in the first place, I still have these flashbacks, and _she_ was lying." I spit out the word 'she' with anger and venom.

"I hate you, Percy."

**Does that count as a cliffhanger? I don't know. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Hey guys its IsolatedWilderness here! I want to tell you guys to check out my oneshots, which you can do by going on my profile thingy. Also, I want reviews! Please~**

_-Annabeth-_

"I hate you, Percy." As soon as I uttered those words, I saw his face transform into an expression of betrayal, horror and shock. This made me feel guilty, but I stayed still. I was too angry at him to think straight. Even I, a daughter of Athena, goddess of _wisdom_, could be overtaken by anger.

"No, Annabeth, please. Anything but that. I won't let us be broken apart, not when we suffered Tartarus together. I love you Annabeth. Please don't go." Percy pleaded.

I felt as if my heart was broken in two. His loyalty still remained. He was still willing to fight for me. I made a decision.

"Fine. But we are not girlfriend and boyfriend anymore. We are just acquaintances. Not friends. I don't care about you; you are just someone I met." I deadpanned. His eyes were sad, but portrayed a fierce determination at the same time.

"Alright then. I can work with that." Percy said, although it seemed as if it was hard for him to even speak that. I nodded. Percy turned around stiffly and walked out. I heard the door open and close. I collapsed on my bed. Why did he have to come, why? Why me? I yelled in my head. I let out a strangled, muffled little scream, though that did little to vent my frustration at myself, and all the other overwhelming things that I felt. I didn't realize that it was dinnertime already. I plodded lifelessly to the direction of the dining room.

_-Percy-_

I was berating myself. Why did I agree to that? There was no way I could bring her back now. Gods, Annabeth is so stubborn. But there is always a possibility. Maybe that's what brought the strong determination to my eyes. I reached the bike and swung my legs onto the pedals. I pedaled slowly towards my house.

That's when it hit me in full swing. My Wise Girl was gone. She had blocked herself from me and closed off the entrance with superglue. There was no way that I could break it unless… There was no unless. She was taken away from me.

My miserable and self –pity thoughts were interrupted when mom rushed outside and enveloped me in a tight hug.

"My baby boy is home… Why do you look so down?" She asked. I didn't answer, instead burst into a stream of tears. She squeezed me tight, with cookie smells wafting off her, in between breaths, I inhaled the scent. I wanted to forget all of it, and just stay in the house all day. Just forget all of it.

Just forget all of it.

**I know, the chapter is too short, but it seemed like a good place to end it. I really sorry, but it's for da FEELS! CAN YOU SEE THE FEEEEEELSSSS? REVIEW PLEASE?**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Hey guys, the first thing I wanted to say to all of you was: THANK YOU GUYS FOR DA REVIEWS! **

**I can't believe how many reviews I'm getting. I'm so grateful. Now, onto the story!**

VII-Percy

I was just crying into my mom's shirt, soaking it. She rubbed my back in soothing circles.

"What happened, honey?" She asked softly.

"I'm so sorry mom. I lied. I actually went to Annabeth's house." I told her all of it, from the start of school to at Annabeth's house. All that time, she was listening attentively. I felt so grateful, because she wasn't angry at me, just annoyed for lying about Annabeth.

"Oh honey. Annabeth is smart and will come to her senses. After all, she is a daughter of Athena, right?" She said. I nodded, agreeing. Yeah. I did nickname her Wise Girl for a reason. I believed in Annabeth.

Mom stood up, and tugged on my shirt to get me to stand up too.

She smiled, and said, "Now, Percy, how about some blue cookies?"

"Hell yeah. You know me so well." I laughed, and my spirits were lifted from the deepest, darkest corner of the Underworld. **A/N: Figuratively, guys. Like Percy was so down, and now is happy-ish.**

My mom always knew what to do. I followed her into the house. I made my way to my room, while mom went to the kitchen to make the batter for the cookies.** A/N: Oh, this talk about cookies is making me hungry.**

As soon as I entered, I tossed my bag carelessly onto the floor net to the bed. When I sat down, my tough façade crumbled. I buried my head into the covers. Why did she close herself off? As she said, we were people that just met. I'm guessing that the nicknames are off, too. No more 'Seaweed Brain' or 'Wise Girl' would be heard. But I still have to try. Maybe in time I could break it down.

_-Annabeth-_

When I finished my dinner, I walked back to my room, a morose mood taking over me. I can't believe that our years long relationship was broken by my fatal flaw. I was too prideful. But I can't go back on what I said now, because of two reasons: I am still to prideful to accept that I was wrong, I refuse to be wrong. Number two is that Percy is probably angry at me. He won't accept me again, not after what I did. I know that this is very uncharacteristic of me, being unsure and second guessing my decisions. But I can't help it; I guess that this is an effect of Losing-Percy Syndrome.

I was determined to stay cold at Percy. I was not going to show him that I missed him. I may be being too harsh on myself, but this is my repercussion and consequence of my pushing away Percy. I was going to miss him, I was sure of this. I was going to suffer this. I will win.

Percy won't miss me, though. It is kind of obvious. I mean, I pushed him away, and then when he still came back, I barricaded myself yet again. Maybe Luke was somehow, still affecting me. Somewhere in my heart, I still want him. **A/N: Okay, it's getting a little too sad and gloomy for my liking now.**

I shook my head as if to rid those thoughts. No more. I stretched and yawned. It was time for me to sleep. I turned off the lights, and rolled over, attempting to find a comfortable position. I tossed and turned in the bed, but to no prevail. I stared up at the ceiling, my mind empty and blank.

Minutes later, I slowly drifted off to sleep.

I woke up unexpectedly, because I was a light sleeper, and birds were chirping extremely loudly. My window was positioned so that it faced the backyard, which was why the noises were amplified. I decided to just get ready for school-oh, right, school. I immediately went into panic mode. What if Percy found me? What would I say? What if-

I banged my head on the wood bit of my bed. The world spun for a moment before becoming still again. I stepped into the shower, the water clearing my mind. I dried myself and dressed in a similar outfit as yesterday, too tired to pick out a better one.

I was apprehensive of what the day would bring. What if that Agatha cornered me again? Should I say that Percy and I broke up? What would Agatha say to that? I shuddered to think of the rumors that would circulate the school. No, I would stay silent. Percy would probably not talk to Agatha at all.

I went to the kitchen to eat a simple breakfast consisting of cereal and milk.

**A/N: And so school starts again! What will happen to Annabeth? And how is Percy going to fare at school? Read to find out, my readers! P.S: Please leave a review.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter E ight

**Hey guys IsolatedWilderness here! I don't really have anything to say, except the usual stuff I say about reviews. Please leave one after you read a chapter! Thank you.**

VIII-Annabeth

I finished off my breakfast and placed the bowl in the sink. I had already gotten my clothes ready, so I went to the bathroom, to have an early shower.

As I strode towards my room, I thought about the day. Athena always has a plan, and this 'situation' of mine still applies. If cornered by Agatha and her cronies (which I found out about, because she is the 'queen' of the school), I would have no choice but to defend myself. Last time was different because I was momentarily stunned by what she had said. But now that Percy and I had officially broken up, I wouldn't be deterred.

I gathered my things for school and put them in my bag. I looked at my watch that I was wearing. It was already time for school. My step-mom seems to have not woken up yet. I shrugged. She was probably sleeping in, and who am I to stop that? I slipped my feet into my shoes, quietly stepped outside and closed the front door.

I walked at a leisurely pace, and arrived at school right on time. I went to my locker and dumped all my stuff inside, as I was distracted from thinking about the day. Speaking of that, did I bring my- Crap. **A/N: Guys, I'm not American, so yeah.** **I'm making it so that they have different timetabled for everyday.**

I forgot my timetable at home. Just then, the bell rang.

I looked around wildly and saw all the other students streaming away to their own classes. I was soon the only one left. That's when I saw Percy. He had barely noticeable bags under his eyes, but other than that, he was as handsome as usual.

_Stop, Annabeth. You have broken up with him. You're not allowed to think that anymore._

Well, too bad. His messy raven hair was swept to the side, his hands were placed casually in his pockets, but then I saw his eyes. There was a slight show of despair that I had picked out. To others, it wouldn't have shown, but I have known him for years. His usual twinkling sea green eyes were a tiny bit dull and weary.

Percy approached me and opened his mouth to speak.

_-Percy-_

"I requested for the principal to make my timetable the same as yours so that I could show you around on your first day. Not that that worked out." The last sentence came out harsher than I had intended. I cringed a little, and saw Annabeth flinch. I sighed internally, but ploughed on.

"I'll show you your class, since I go too." I blurted out, though I felt a bit of reluctance. "If you don't mind." I face palmed myself in my head. It doesn't matter what she thinks. But what mom had said before came back to me. _'Always the gentlemen, aren't you, Percy?'_ What I had said definitely proved that.

Annabeth nodded, so I set out, not looking behind me. I reached the science class and noticed that I-we had gotten in just in time before the bell that signified the start of class rang. _Ding! Ding! _Well, speak of the devil. Annabeth scrambled into a seat, while I chose one as far away from her as I could. I couldn't help but notice that she looked hurt by my actions. That triggered anger in me, because she was the one that broke up with _me_, and she was acting hurt? This caused her water bottle that was underneath her table to burst water. The water dribbled onto the ground, and the bottle clattered onto the floor as well, unbeknownst to Annabeth and the class.

I sat, vacantly looking out the window. A finger snapped in front of my face, jolting me out of the reverie. I frantically looked around on instinct, my hand automatically going to my pocked, where Riptide was, disguised as a ball-point pen. The teacher was standing in front of me, impatiently tapping his foot.

"Percy, name four Titans in Greek Mythology." Oh, right, we had a Greek Mythology class. Weird much?

This would be a piece of cake.

"Okay, Iapetus, Hyperion, Kronos and Oceanus." I responded instantly. The teacher nodded, impressed. I saw Annabeth direct a smirk at me, but I ignored it. **A/N: I know that I made Percy look like he wanted Annabeth back, but I wanted to add some anger-ish stuff to the story.**

The bell rang again, this time for the end of class. The students milled off to their designated classes, and I strode off. Annabeth soon caught up to me, and trailed behind me.

_-Annabeth-_

I saw Agatha out of the corner of my eye. Uh-oh. If she sees me with Percy… Too late. She sprinted towards me and punched me squarely in the face. I returned with a right hook and a kick to the stomach. She doubled over. I ran away, planning to have Agatha follow me instead of confronting Percy. Wait... Percy? Where did he go? He was nowhere in sight. But I had no time to wonder about that. Agatha was running towards me, so I took off.

I spied a secluded bit of the school, and skidded to a stop, nearly falling over. I could feel a bruise forming where Agatha had landed a punch. When I saw what Agatha had brought with her, I blanched. She had brought a knife. Was this girl crazy? My hand crept towards my pocket, where-Oh no. My dagger was at the lockers. I had nowhere else to go, so I had to meet her face on. I charged towards her, swinging my left arm out, ready for a punch. She received it, but slid the sharp, cold metal across my arm, opening a gash. I still went through with a kick to her face, but I knew that my strength was draining out. She roughly slashed across the gash, forming a cross mark on my left arm. I cried out, the pain blinding me for a second. Agatha jabbed my stomach with a fist, and I doubled over.

I could feel myself slipping away into the dark oblivion. I fought to stay awake, not wanting to black out just because of a simple injury. But the cuts were too deep, and I was losing blood. I made a final effort, and lost consciousness. The last thing I heard was, "Annabeth Chase. I can't believe you."

**And so the real bullying begins. Please leave a review! I am extremely grateful for all the people who have followed, reviewed or favorited my story and my oneshots! **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

**Hey guys, I am back! Are you happy to see me? I hope so. ****J****Anyway, I wanted to thank the people who left reviews for me. But it is still not enough to fill my insatiable needs for reviews! So leave a review. Enjoy the story!**

IX-Percy

I left, thinking that Annabeth was meeting with a friend she had made. I felt a pang of jealousy, because I wasn't even her friend anymore. Under the mask of coldness and anger I had buried myself in, I still loved Annabeth. I know, I know. I shouldn't like her after all she had done to me. But my fatal flaw is loyalty. So I can't help it, right?

Right?

_-Annabeth-_

I saw myself holding up Atlas' burden. My arm muscles strained and nearly buckled. I held it up with renewed determination. I couldn't let everyone I cared for die. Not if I can help it. My arms burned and stung, but I endured the pain. I could see Luke smirking beside me in my periphery vision. I glared at the rocks at my feet, not being strong enough to turn around. I gritted my teeth, and heard Luke's boss chuckle maliciously next to him. **A/N: This bit doesn't happen in the actual story. I think.**

I was about to fall down when I heard someone call my name.

"Annanbeth!"

And I cried out, "Percy!"

I woke up, sweating. I looked around my surroundings, and no-one was here besides me. It all came rushing back to me. Percy. Agatha. The knife. My arm. My arm! I gazed down, and saw dried blood encrusted on the sides of my cuts. I then saw the time on my watch, and saw that it was nearly time for break. I grasped my cuts with my right hand and stumbled towards the Infirmary, which I saw yesterday. Luckily it wasn't too far from here, so I made it quickly and fell into the room. Two people rushed beside me and gently picked me up. They placed me carefully onto a bed. I winced as my arm thumped onto the mattress.

They treated the wound silently, and wrapped bandages around my arm. When they finished they bombarded me with questions. I replied, lying, saying that I had cooking class, and was careless with my knife. They nodded, although they seemed a little suspicious. Then they asked why it was made into a cross, and I shrugged. That made them purse their lips in a straight line.

"Coincidental" I said. They still weren't won over. Oh well. My brain wasn't working that well, and I was still a bit fuzzy.

I attempted to get up without using my left arm, and succeeded. The nurses didn't stop me, so I walked, albeit a little slowly, outside. The break was over, and I had no idea at all where Percy was, and thus no idea where and what class I was supposed to go to. So I just dawdled next to the gates, something that I wasn't used to doing. I waited and waited for something to happen, to get rid of the boringness that my ADHD brain had created. I finally decided to go to the principal's office. Maybe he would have an extra copy of my timetable. Percy didn't seem to be coming anytime soon, so that would be the better choice.

I went to the office, and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" I entered the room and found Mr. Stuart sitting in front of a computer, a pensive look on his face.

"Oh! It's Annabeth, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is… Alex." The name was still unfamiliar on my tongue. "I was wondering if you had an extra copy of my timetable, as I had left my own at my house."

"Sure! Here you go. Now hurry off. You are probably late for class." He said, as he handed me the sheet. I gave him a grateful smile, which he returned. I saw that I had Science, so I made my way to the room, using the map.

_-Percy-_

When I sat down in the seat, immediately some girls came gushing and squealing. I groaned. This happened everyday at every class. Apparently, I was the boy that all the girls wanted. This made a lot of boys direct me dirty looks. Annabeth might have pinned me as oblivious, but even I could notice that.

I tried to shoo the girls away, but when that didn't work, I stood up and moved to a different seat. The girls _finally _got the hint and sat back down. I wondered where Annabeth was, seeing as she was always punctual, and was never late. I saw from the clock at the front of the room, that there was only five minutes left until class starts. I was worried. What if she was hurt from a monster? Or did she get lost? Then it hit me. I left her. Without telling her what class we had. Oh, crap.

But miraculously, Annabeth came stumbling in. I saw that she was limping slightly, and saw bandages wrapped around her arm. People started to whisper, probably about the bandages. Did she encounter a monster? If she did, she was lucky that nobody saw her. The bell rang for the start of class, and she sat in the only seat left-which was next to mine.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Hey guys, we have finally reached the tenth chapter in A Monument of Seaweed! If you have read up to this point, I give my thanks to you. So anyways, I read some stories of Fanfiction and noticed that everyone does a disclaimer. I'm not sure if I have to do it, so I'll do one just in case. Here is my first ever disclaimer!**

**I do not own the Percy Jackson series and the Heroes of Olympus series! ****L**

**Yay! My first disclaimer is finished!**

X-Percy

Oh, my gods. Why me, of all people? Why does she have to sit next to me? I snapped back to attention when she poked me. I yelped, as she hit me in a sensitive spot.

"Hey, "She hissed. She looked embarrassed. "Umm, thanks for today, but not for ditching me." I was about to protest when the teacher started writing instructions on what to do. I did as said on the board, all the while directing discreet glances at Annabeth. I still wonder why she had bandages. There was no way that could've been a monster. Because, why didn't it go for me? I mean, I had a stronger scent than Annabeth, seeing as I was a child of the Big Three. Great, now I'm confused.

I yawned, bored. I lazily looked back down at my book that was perched on my lap under the table. (Shh, guys, I'm not supposed to.) It was called the Greek Gods and Titans. I always skipped the bits about the Titans, afraid that it would result in me having a flashback. I accidentally opened a page to it, and had a flashback in the middle of class. Now that was embarrassing. It made it even worse, the fact that Annabeth wasn't there to help me. That only reminded me painfully about how we weren't friends anymore.

_-Annabeth-_

Oh, gods. I just have to sit next to Percy. Wow, my life is officially the worst possible one. I tentatively sat down and poked him.

"Hey, "I said under my breath when I saw him turn around. "Umm, thanks for today, but not for ditching me." I saw his face, and it had the Seaweed Brain look that told me he wanted to protest. Gods, why does he have to be so cute? No, no, no. Bad Annabeth. Luckily, the teacher started to write instructions on the board. I followed them and finished soon, first in the class. About fifteen minutes later, other people started to finish too. Well, what do you expect from a smart daughter of Athena?

I raised my hand, to ask if I can go to the bathroom. The teacher nodded yes, and I went outside. In truth, I was actually going out to take a breather. The recent events had stressed me, which made me think of Percy. If I was stressed, I couldn't even imagine how much _he _was going through. In the flurry of confusion and the betrayal I felt, I forgot to think logically. I mean, his fatal flaw _was _loyalty, so how could I have even doubted him? And now, Percy lay on the floor, trampled down in the wake of my stupidity and anger. **(A/N: Figuratively guys, remember?)**

I was acting selfish and egocentric, and as a result, I broke up with Percy. I hung my head low, now ashamed and angry at myself for messing up. I never considered the possibility that Percy might have disliked all the stares of admiration, smiles and flirting directed at him and the smother of girls that covered him every day. The problem now, was: Would Percy accept me again? I know his fatal flaw, and I don't doubt it, but would even that be able to withstand the pain that I delivered to Percy? I wasn't sure.

I was also afraid to ask him to take me back, what if he humiliated me? No. I wasn't the victim here. Percy is. I won't let myself be patronized, so I have to try. If he doesn't like me now, I will walk away, my head held high and my body walking regally. I inhaled deeply and let it out.

I am asking tomorrow.

**Well, Annabeth is swallowing her pride! Now there's something you don't see often! I am actually worrying though, right now. I'm concerned that I am making Annabeth seem OOC. Oh well! What's done is done and you can't cry over spilt milk! I hope you enjoyed, and please leave a review! Wait, crap. I am getting off track here. How am I supposed to add the abuse that I promised? It plays an important part in the story. Damn. Whatever! Bye, my readers! Stay tuned. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Surprise, I'm back. I am jittery about this chapter. Annabeth has overcome her pride! Yay! Anyways, please leave a review for this story.**

XI-Percy

I knew that Annabeth was not going to the bathroom. I wondered a little, but I didn't follow her. Friends or not, I was going to respect her privacy. I shrugged and kept on reading, with a bit of a struggle on every few words. I was nearly a quarter through. Wait, what? I've been reading it for nearly 2 weeks now, and this book isn't that think, even for my standards. Annabeth would have breezed through this, no problem.

My thoughts have latched onto Annabeth. I was taking the breakup okay, but only because of the small string of hope that something, anything would happen to make things okay again. I sighed, and closed the book. I looked up, and saw that Annabeth wasn't back yet. Gods, even though we are done, she plagues my thoughts every single day.

I look at the instructions for the first time during class, and start the first thing. When I barely finished, the bell rang.

"The things that you haven't finished will be sent home as an assignment, due next Friday." A lot of kids groaned. Great, now I had an assignment to add on to the stress. Well, that was something that could help distract me, so that was something. Think positively, right?

I gathered my stuff and headed out to the door, buffeted the rush of other kids. I go to my locker and find the things I'll need for the last class-wait, it's the end of the day! Yes! I pumped my fist in the air, mentally celebrating. I got my stuff and pushed them into my bag. I went to the gate and unchained my bike, which I used as my form of transport. I saw Annabeth hurry to her bike too, wait, she uses a bike too?

"You use a bike as well?" I voice my thought cautiously. She blushes, a light pink spreading from her cheeks. I honestly don't know why she is blushing. Oh well. Girls are a mystery of life. Annabeth nods super fast, and swings her legs onto the pedals. It's as if she wants to get away from me as fast as she can. That's weird. I place my feet on the pedals and pedal in the direction of my house. I dodge people and make it back without breaking a sweat.

I open the door with my keys and enter the house.

_-Annabeth-_

As I pedal to my house, I think of the pros and cons. If I ask Percy, there is a chance that he will say okay. That, on itself, is a big point. If Percy rejects me, I will be hurt and broken. Ugh, this is annoying. Before I know it, I am at my home. I take my keys out and unlock the door.

I make my way to my room, unpack my bag neatly, and sit on my swivel chair. I swivel around, thinking about Percy, blueprints, Percy, school, assignments, Percy, Percy, and Percy. I groan. I swivel back to the table that is in front of me, and start drawing a simple sketch of the Parthenon. It helps to distract me from my thoughts for a while, which is something I need right now. By the time I stop thinking of Percy, my hair will be graying. I finish, and the table is in a mess. I hurriedly neaten the table, and soon it is clean. Straightening out stuff also helps my ADHD.

I get some chocolate chip cookies from the oven, pour myself a glass of milk, and place them on my table to eat. As expected, they definitely aren't as tasty as Sally's, but they are good. Speaking of cookies, they must be an extremely common hobby of women. Everyone seems to make them.

The rest of the day bores the life out of me.

_-Time skip to next morning-_

I wake up, feeling sick. Arachne + Tartarus = A very sick and sweaty Annabeth. I take a quick shower to refresh myself, and soon I am feeling fine. That's when I remember about Percy. I am asking him to take me back. I also remember about the fact that I have absolutely nothing planned, at all. He will expect me to have a fantastic date ready for him. Oh gods, why did I not think about that? I should've prepared, and gotten a plan ready. Oh crap. Hmm, what should I do? Maybe a picnic at the park will suffice and a trip to Camp Half-Blood. Yeah, that will be alright, I guess. Oh no, I need to tell him what to wear, formally or casually, which one? Casually will have to do. There, everything is done. I break off my crazed morning rant.

I sure hope the Fates are with me today. If they aren't? Well, frankly, I am screwed.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Hey guys, IsolatedWilderness here! I am back, with another chapter for A Monument of Seaweed! I sincerely want to thank you for the people who have reviewed, and the people who have stuck with me and my writing. I sincerely also want you to leave a review for this story. Please? P.S: I will not be updating frequently due to school assignments, but please understand.**

XII-Percy

**(A/N: It is morning for Percy. And Annabeth too, as you saw last chapter.)**

I rubbed my eyes blearily. I sat up, and fell off the bed. I crawled to the shower slowly, so as to not hurt myself again. Now I get why Annabeth calls me a klutz sometimes. Wait, what? No Percy. No Annabeth is here. I scolded myself internally. I stood up and turned the faucet on. The water ran down my body. I realized that I forgot to let the water wet me. I allowed it to, and mentally face palmed myself. Wow, my morning sucks.

I stepped outside. My clothes were on, another green t-shirt and black pants.

"Percy?" Mom called out to me.

"Coming, mom!" I replied.

**(A/N: I want to get to Annabeth. Do you guys want to, too?)**

_-Annabeth-_

I rush around, frantically grabbing clothes to take a shower. I knew that I have some time left until school, even more so than other people because my house is nearer than them. But I felt rushed, probably because I was going to apologize today. I ran to the shower and hurriedly turned it on.

I came out, feeling refreshed and clean. I went to the kitchen and prepared a simple meal, as my step-mother was out early today for work. I finished, and put the plate in the sink. I stood up and went to my room again, so that I could get my bag ready. I checked that all of my things were inside, which, of **course** they were. As expected of a daughter of Athena.

I sling the straps of the bag onto my back, and I go to the front door. I slip on my grey Converses and open the door. It opens with a groan, and I'm greeted by the bright sunlight that shines in my face. The trees are waving placidly, and a feeling of calmness overtakes me. I hope that the weather will remain for the whole day, because it would be a good condition for me to… ask Percy.

I walk over to the bike, which was secured by a lock, and hop onto the seat. I begin to pedal, and soon I am at the end of my street. I turn left, and go down a slightly bumpy road. This is nothing compared to the balance training at Camp Half-Blood that I went through. I turn left, then right, then left, and I am at Goode High.

I check my schedule. It seems that I have English for first period. **(A/N: I can't remember if I already used ****English**** as a period, so suck it up, peoples.)**

I walk to the building that contains the English classroom, while weaving through the throng of kids hurrying to get to **class**. Then, a mess of raven hair catches my sight. I trace it to a familiar face-Percy.

I groan inwardly. Why does he have to show up? I was planning to do my thing at the end of the day, in a private place so that no-one could see or hear. I look away, not daring to meet his eyes. What does Percy think of me now? Does he feel horror and disgust at me? Does he never want to see me again? I can't blame him if that's how he feels. A wave of guilt, sadness, and nervousness goes over me. I shake the growing feeling of doubt away; I can't think these depressing thoughts, not when I was asking Percy about his feeling _today_.

I continue forward and soon I arrive at the classroom. I inch the door open, and enter. I look around, and my eyes land on the dreaded Agatha. She sees me looking at her, and a look of disdain crosses her face, before transforming into a twisted sneer. I feel tremendous anger at her. How dare she _sneer _at me? I feel the overpowering need to stride across the room, to where Agatha is, and slice her in two with my dagger. I will **never **allow a monster like her to hurt me again. I still couldn't wrap my head around the fact that she would go to these lengths to just keep me away from Percy. However, this doesn't matter. I will talk, and ask Percy my question, and she won't get in my way. I won't let her. I turned away from her with my head held high, to show that I was unruffled by her. I sat down at the nearest seat to me, and didn't look at her.

That was when Percy walked in.

He was still slightly _off _in some way. His eyes were still a bit dull and had a look of-longing? He was still dressed in a T-shirt and jean, as per usual, and his hair was ruffled and uncombed.

I swivel away from him; I don't want him to see the eagerness that had settled on my face. I waited patiently for the bell that signaled the start of class to ring. The teacher entered the room right before the bell rang.

"Today we will be studying Macbeth, from Shakespeare…"

The rest of the period was quiet and normal, except for the frequent-ugly, may I say, glares that Agatha sent me from the other side of the room.

It went swimmingly.

**So, is this okay? Please leave a review for me! PS: My computer had crashed, which was why I took years and years for me to update.**


End file.
